Roof of All Evil
by Car
Summary: After an unfortunate accident, Ash and Misty find themselves stuck on the roof of Professor Oak's lab! Will anyone come to their rescue before Misty gets a chance to kill Ash? Ash's POV, AAML
1. This is one of those situations

**WOW! A new story! It's been like, years! Well I felt inspired, and I don't think I can finish this thing without the comments from the readers! Hope you enjoy and keep posted! I'll try to update frequently!**

* * *

Misty was glaring at me. Okay, she had been glaring at me for a couple of hours now. I really didn't see what the big deal was; I do stupid stuff like this all the time.

Okay, so she glares at me every time I do stupid stuff like this.

"I'm sorry."

"You said that already."

"Well, I am."

"Will 'sorry' get us down from here?"

"Probably not."

"Then stop saying it."

I sighed. I was trying to be nice, I was trying to apologize for being an idiot, and she wouldn't even listen!

I picked up a pebble and tossed it, it took a while for it to hit the ground. I winced. Misty kept glaring.

"You know," I offered hopefully, "The Professor will probably be making his rounds here soon. I'm sure we'll be able to get his attention. He'll get us down."

"Ash, you said that an hour ago when you kicked the damn ladder down in the first place. Guess what? He hasn't done rounds. He left an hour ago. He is NEVER going to do rounds."

"I'm sure he'll do them some day…"

Glare, "Shut. Up."

Another sigh. I didn't want to admit it, but Misty was probably kinda close in the Professor never doing rounds thing. He and Tracy were going to some Pokemon convention for smart people all weekend. Something about the effects the economy has on Pokemon feeding patters, or something boring like that. I didn't think they were gonna leave until later in the day, but I guess they decided to leave early.

"Brock and Pikachu will notice we're gone soon. And my mom! Once they realize we never came back from Professor Oak's, they'll come looking, and we'll get their attention and-"

"Why on Earth would they look up on the roof of the lab for us, Ash?"

"If we get their attention…"

Misty brought her knees up to her chest and groaned, "How long do you think it will take them to realize were gone?"

I shrugged, "Hopefully before sundown." I put my hands on my arms, "It's suppose to get kinda cool tonight."

"Don't even joke about being up here all night!" I realized then she was wearing significantly less clothing then I was, and I felt kind of guilty for all of the complaining I hadn't done yet. She has that kind of effect sometimes.

I should probably tell you what is going on, huh? Well, it all started when Professor Oak called my mom and asked if she would send Brock, Misty and I over to help out with some chores. Brock was in the middle of making dinner, so just Misty and I went.

Of course, in hindsight, we probably should have brought some Pokemon, but Pikachu and Togepi were both taking a nap, and we didn't think we would need them just to do a few easy chores, so we left our pokeballs behind.

Turned out, the Professor wanted us to go up to the roof of the lab because a Pidgey had clipped it's wing on the windmill and fallen on the roof. We climbed up this taaaaall ladder, which had to be almost 10 stories tall, because it went up to the roof of the lab. It was nuts.

The Pidgey was taken care of quickly, but while we were up there, the Professor realized how many broken tree branches and leaves had gotten stuck up there from a storm we had a few days ago so he asked if we would clean it up a bit for him.

Of course we agreed, so Professor Oak got us some big black garbage bags, and Misty and I got to work. He told us that when we were finished, to just take down the ladder and put it on the ground and he would put it away before he and Tracy left for the conference.

We had been cleaning for around fifteen minutes when I noticed a particularly large stick by the ladder. Long story short…I knocked down the ladder getting this extremely large and stubborn stick.

Misty heard the ladder fall, and turned to me with this terrifying look on her face. Like, I'd seen her look terrifying before, it's not all that of a rare occurrence, but this…this was bad. She asked what that sound was was, I told her it was nothing, she asked me if that sound was the ladder falling, I said maybe, she said she would kill me, I screamed like a little girl.

Sometime between Misty punching me in the head and screaming at me for being a "moronic, brainless little…", Professor Oak saw the ladder on the ground, figured we had finished and left, put the ladder away and apparently left with Tracy to the conference. Once we realized this, Misty preceded to yell at me a little more until we got to where we are now; sitting, glaring and waiting.

"You know Misty," I said after some time, "This is one of those situations that seems bad now, but someday, we'll be able to look back on it and laugh."

"Or I can throw you off the roof and laugh now."

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**There you have chapter 1! Hope you enjoy so far!**

**-Car**


	2. You're still an idiot

**Well! I got this out quickly! I can't promise the same for the rest of the chapters, but I'll try! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"Are you gonna be angry at me all night?"

Silence.

"Because if you're gonna be angry at me all night, it's not going to make the situation any better."

More silence.

"Mistyyyy! Talk to meeee!" Okay, I was whining now.

But you know what? I didn't even care at that point because the silence was killing me, and to be honest, I wasn't too sure how serious she was about that whole throwing me off the roof thing, and I figured if I got her talking I would at least know if she was coming and could prepare for it.

Oh, she was looking at me! That was a start!

Her eyes narrowed.

Crap.

"Ash, you knocked the ladder down and got us stuck on the roof of a six story Pokemon libratory at sundown, with little to know chance of being found for an entire weekend. We don't have food, we don't have water, and we don't have a _bathroom_. Where in this situation is a reason for me not to be mad at you?"

I shrugged, "If I didn't, we probably wouldn't be watching this awesome sunset?" It was true, Pallet Town sunsets have always been really pretty, and tonight was no exception. From our spot on the roof, we had a great view.

This seemed to make some kind of impact on her. Her face softened slightly, and I almost noticed a small smile as she took a glance to the west. "I guess you're right…" She smiled, "You're still an idiot though."

I grinned, there was an unspoken agreement that she wasn't going to act mad at me anymore, "Yeah, I know."

She smiled, I smiled back, and we both continued to watch the sun set together in a comfortable (thank Ho-oh) silence.

We sat like that as the sun sank below the horizon, and braced ourselves for the incoming wave of coolness that came in as the sun left. It always surprised me how even the most beautiful summer days and can have the briskest nights.

Misty shivered a little next to me, and I instantly felt guilty. The girl was wearing a tank top and shorts for crying out loud! If I was cold, then I couldn't even imagine how she must have felt. I slipped off my jacket and held it out at arms length for her.

"Here Misty, why don't you barrow my jacket?"

"W-what?"

My heart sank, she was shivering so bad her words were getting stumbled, "It's gonna get pretty cold tonight. Here," I got up and put my jacket over her shoulders, it was the least I could do, a shiver went though her whole body even as I put the jacket on her, "There. I know it isn't much, but it should at least help a little."

She seemed almost lost for words at this point, which I thought was a little weird, but didn't think too much of it, "Thank you, Ash."

I smiled, "No problem, Misty!"

I still felt a little bad for her, the moon was just coming out, so there was just enough light to see how red her cheeks were. She must have been really cold. "Why did you do that?" she asked quietly.

"Do what?"

"Give me your jacket."

"Oh, well, you look cold." It really wasn't that big of a deal. I was wearing a t-shirt and jacket and long pants, so it only made sense to lend her something.

Misty obviously seemed to think it was the nicest thing anyone had ever done _ever_. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, which were brought up to her chest, and she was avoiding making eye contact with me, for some reason.

"It was just… really nice of you, Ash." She paused, "I appreciate it."

I shrugged and smiled, "You're welcome."

We fell into a comfortable silence again, until my stomach decided to put an end to it.

Misty giggled and I laughed, embarrassed, "Well, I haven't eaten since lunch…" My stomach made itself heard again, and I fell back onto the roof, holding my empty belly, "Man, I wish we had some food up here, I don't think I'm gonna make it."

"Well… I wasn't sure if I was going to hate you all night or not, so I didn't mention it in case I ended up not wanting to share…" Misty was smiling in a wicked, arrogant, but somehow nice way and was digging around in her right short pocket.

I was at her side in a second, "You have food?!"

She laughed and pushed me away playfully, "Ash! You're drooling on me!"

"I'm so _hungry_, Misty!" I grabbed her shoulder and looked her in the eyes, "Please tell me you have food."

With a smirk, she produced from her pocket the most beautiful granola bar I had ever seen. "Tah-dah!"

"I think I'm in love with you."

She giggled again, which I noticed was kind of a common occurrence that night, and broke it in half for us to share. And let me just tell you. That granola bar was the single greatest thing I have ever had the pleasure to consume. I didn't even care that it was low fat, and had dried fruit where the chocolate chips were supposed to be. This thing was heavenly.

Yeah. I was _really_ hungry.

Misty was folding up the wrapper and putting it back in her pocket, "Just so you know, I have one more of those, but I think we should hold on to it for a while, in case we're up here for a while."

"Good idea," I really didn't think it was a good idea, because half of a low fat, fruit granola bar does not fill up Ash Ketchum, but I agreed with her anyway, because Misty has always been the smart one.

Misty and I finished the granola bar, and leaned back on the roof to watch as the stars all started to come out. It was actually really nice and peaceful, until we heard a faint snap of a stick from on the ground.

"Ash, did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did!" I crawled over to the end of the roof and looked over the edge carefully, "Hey! Anyone down there?"

I couldn't see anything on the ground, but after a couple of seconds, I heard a reply, "Ash? Was that you?"

"Brock?!"

* * *

**There you have it! Like I said, I'll try to get the next chapter out by next Friday, so keep watching for it! :) Have a good day! And don't forget to review it! Reviews inspire me to write faster!**

**-Car**


	3. Oh yeah, there you are

**Sorry this chapter is a little late, my mom broker her hip last Sunday so I was taking care of her all week and just found time to work on this now! Hope you enjoy though!**

* * *

"Ash?! Where are you?!"

"Up here, Brock! On the roof!"

"The roof?"

"Brock?! Is that you?!" Misty was suddenly at my side, squinting into the darkness below us, "You have no idea how glad I am to hear your voice!"

"Misty? Are you up there too?" Brock was understandably confused, I knew this because suddenly he was shining some bright light up in our eyes, and he had a very perplexed look on his face. "Oh yeah, there you are. Hey guys!"

"Brock!" Misty lit up, though I wasn't sure if it was because she was happy to see him or that he was shining a ridiculously bright flashlight in her face, "I'm so glad you came looking for us! Quick, get the ladder!"

Brock didn't move, though. Even with the light he was still hard to see clearly, but I saw a hand go to his head to give it a confused scratch, "Why the heck are you guys on the roof?"

"It's a long story," I sighed, "The ladder should be over in the Professor's supply shed, it shouldn't be locked, but if it is, there's a spare key behind the bush!"

"How do you know that?" Misty asked.

I shrugged, "Gary and I played around here a lot when we were kids."

"So let me get this straight…" I wasn't sure, but I think Brock was grinning. Brock grinning was bad. "You two left to go help the professor with chores, and somehow, thanks to a series of undisclosed circumstances, you ended up stuck on the lab roof."

Misty and I nodded.

Oh yeah, even being far away and in the dark, I could tell Brock was definitely grinning now, "That is hysterical!"

"It is not!" Misty fumed, grabbing a pebble and chucking it down at him, "You get us down from here right now!"

Brock quickly dodged the pebble and continued grinning up at us, "You know, I don't know if I want to do that."

"_What?_!" Misty shrieked.

"Brooock! This isn't funny!" Brock wouldn't just leave us up here, would he? No. Brock had a mean side, but he wasn't _that_ mean.

"I don't know, Ash. I think this is _quite_ funny!"

Or maybe he was.

"_Brock_!" Misty was absolutely steaming, I could feel the heat her face was giving off, "You will get that ladder and get us down from here or so help me, Ho-oh, I will _kill_ you!"

"You know, telling him you're going to kill him probably won't encourage him to help us down…"

"I don't care!" She turned back down to Brock who was still grinning back up at us with that stupid grin, "Brock, I'm serious! Stop joking around and get us down!"

Brock just kept on grinning, so I knew any argument was worthless, "Nah, I think I'll let you guys just hang out there until tomorrow. It'll be good for you!"

Suddenly, Misty was chucking things down at him. Sticks, pebbles, broken shingles, anything she could find went flying down from the roof in Brock's direction. Of course, Brock was able to get quickly away, laughing the whole way back to my house.

My warm, sheltered, lovely house.

"Can you believe him?!" Misty exclaimed, pointing in the direction of Brock's laughing, retreating silhouette, "I can't believe him!"

I simply shook my head; I could believe him. Brock was usually Mr. Nice Guy, but he also could be evil if he wanted, and this gave him a golden opportunity, "I wonder if he'll ever come back."

"If he knows what's good for him he wont, because I'm going to _murder_ him!" She sat back down next to me with a huff, "You can even testify against me in court, I don't even care, it would be worth it."

I chuckled to myself a little. Not gonna lie, it was nice having Misty's anger not directed at me for a change, "Nah, I'll say it was self defense or something. Jerk deserves it for leaving us up here."

We sat quietly for a while as Misty cooled off and I watched some of the Zubats circling the area looking for something to eat. It was actually pretty peaceful, until all of a sudden, Misty let out an aggravated sigh, "What's wrong, Misty?" I asked.

She looked away sheepishly, "I have to go to the bathroom."

I felt my face blush a little, so I hastily looked away from her, "Oh, well…um…heh."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I know."

This was _so_ embarrassing, and I didn't even know why, "You could just…go." I gestured to the edge of the roof.

"Right. Easier said then done, Mr. I-have-a-Y-chromosome."

I wasn't sure what a chromosome was, or why me apparently having a Y one had anything to do with anything, so I shrugged, "Well, I don't know what else you could do."

She let out another long sigh, "I am going to _kill_ Brock."

* * *

**There you have it! Sorry it's so short and lacked a lot of romance, but I'm working on it, I promise! Don't forget to review! I love to get reviews, or else I don't think anyone is actually reading! Haha! Have a great day!**


	4. Better left to the imagination

**Here you go, everyone! Chapter 4! **

**Hope you have a good time reading, and don't forget to read the authors note at the end, I'm conducting a poll!**

* * *

"Um, do you like, need any help or anything?

"I think I can figure this out on my own, Ash, Thanks."

My face burned bright red, of _course_ she didn't need any help, "Right, my bad…do your thing."

There was a sigh from the other side of the roof, where Misty was hidden from my sight. Well, where I assumed she was hidden from my sight. My back was turned permanently in her direction, the last thing I needed was Misty thinking I was trying to watch her… you know, _go to the bathroom_.

"So…are you done yet?"

"I can't go if you keep talking to me, Ash."

"Right, sorry."

To be honest, I had no idea how she was going to pull this off. In fact, she had decided twenty minutes before that she was just going to hold it until we got off, mainly because she wasn't sure how she was going to…take care of things.

We had sat there in silence for about fifteen minutes, Misty crossing and uncrossing her legs, leaning back, leaning forward, resting on her right arm, resting on her left. I would glance at her when she fidgeted and she would glare at me when I glanced.

Finally she stood up and started walking to the other side of the roof. I asked where she was going, she told me she was going to the bathroom, dammit, and if I dared look over, she would rip out my intestines and use them as a rope to get down, leaving my body to be eaten by Pidgey.

"Is everything going okay?"

"Ash! Stop talking, you're not helping!"

"Sorry, sorry! I'll shut up!"

I waited there for a couple of more minutes when I finally heard Misty's footsteps walking back over to me. I smiled; I had actually missed the crazy girl while she was gone. I mean- it's nice to have someone to talk to.

"Did you wash your hands?" I grinned as she sat down, to my surprise she was actually smiling back.

"Ha ha." Misty crossed her legs and turned her head to face the stars, "That was crazy, but it was worth it. I feel so much better!"

I shook my head and chuckled, "Do I even want to know?"

She giggled, "No, some things are better left to the imagination," suddenly her cheeks turned a light shade of red, I could tell easily now that my eyes had adjusted to the darkness, "Actually, no. I don't want you imagining anything."

"Don't you worry!" I laughed; she didn't need to concern about me imagining _that_.

We fell back into another comfortable silence, Misty was watching the stars intently, so I joined in. I had forgotten how pretty Pallet Town nights were.

Misty was thinking the same thing, "It's really pretty out tonight."

I nodded, even though I knew she wasn't looking at me, "Isn't it? I know we've traveled through some pretty great places, but I think I'll always think Pallet is the best." I turned to look at her this time, and was surprised to actually find her looking back at me. She looked away quickly, so I ignored it, "Do you feel like that about Cerulean City too?"

All of a sudden, her face fell. She looked down and started fiddling with the bottom of my jacket, "You know…I love Cerulean and my sisters, but something never felt quite…_right_."

"What do you mean, Misty?"

"Well," She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "I loved running the gym with my sisters but…" she looked at the sky as her cheeks turned pink again, "when I left, I found something I loved even more."

This time it was my turn blush. She didn't mean…"W-what was that?" For some reason I could feel my heart beating, and I was really anxious to hear her answer, and was it just me, or did it suddenly get a lot warmer?

She looked at me again and smiled warmly. I wish she wouldn't do that, I didn't know why, but it made me feel uncomfortable, but in a really nice way. "Well, I found some really great friends, and they got me into some really crazy situations."

She smirked at me, and I put my hand behind my head and chuckled nervously. With another giggle, she continued, "Being out here, with you and Brock…it's been the best time I've ever had, and I feel…I feel like I have you to thank for it, Ash."

"Me?" I was shocked. Misty wouldn't _thank me_ for wrecking her bike!

"Of course you, silly!" she nudged me with her elbow playfully, "Ash…I know I don't act like it, but you really are my best friend."

"You're my best friend too, Mist…except Pikachu of course." I smiled. She smiled back.

Before I knew it, she had scooted closer to me, and instinctively, I scooted closer to her, "Do you really mean that Ash?"

She looked so different at that moment; she wasn't the rough and tough tomboy who spent all day screaming at me for getting us lost and gave me a hard time about owing her a bike. It was like she softened, sarcasm was replaced with sincerity, like she was _vulnerable_. It was so unlike her.

"Of course I mean it, Misty."

At that moment, I couldn't have told her no, even if I wasn't telling the truth. I didn't know why, but this different Misty fascinated me, but she looked so uncomfortable. I wanted her to know it was okay to let this side of her out…especially around me, her best friend.

"You know, you don't have to act tough all of the time…"

She replied quietly, like she had forgotten she was actually talking to me, "I don't want you to see how weak I really am…How weak you make me…"

We were moving closer and closer to each other with every word, and there was nothing I could do about it.

And to be honest, I wasn't sure if I _wanted_ to do anything about it.

"I could never think you were weak, Misty…"

"Sometimes I feel like I'll never be good enough…like you'll never see me the way I see you…"

"How do you see me…?"

"I don't know if I'll ever be brave enough to tell you…"

We were only a few inches apart by this time, and for some reason, we kept moving closer. I had no idea what had gotten into me, but it felt _right_. Like I was finally acting on an instinct that I had ignored or pushed away for years.

I wondered if Misty was feeling the same thing?

"You could tell me right now…"

* * *

**WOO! Look at that cliffhanger!! Haha! I told you the romance would kick into gear soon!**

**Anyway, I was thinking of maybe writing this story over…only from Misty's POV!**

**I figure the readers are missing out on a lot of detail, because this is Ash telling the story, and you would be able to see what adventures Misty got up to when she went to the bathroom!**

**Anyway, when you review, let me know if this would be an idea you would like! I'm only going to do it if enough people tell me they would read it! =)**


	5. I guess it is getting pretty late

**Hey everyone! Here is chapter 5! Sorry it's a little late, and a little short, but I hope you all still enjoy!**

* * *

Misty looked like she wasn't sure what to do or what to say, and I really didn't think the question was so complicated. How do you see me? Nice? Weird? (Though that was a given) Like a best friend? A little more…?

I noticed her look down and away from me, so I smiled reassuringly and put my hand on hers.

"You can tell me anything, Misty. We're best friends."

I guess I didn't help reassure her much, because her head shot up and she started staring at me with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open like a Gyarados. (I was going to tell her that, but decided that would probably make her angry) I quickly took my hand away and noted not to do that again.

She was back to looking down and sad again, and I almost put my hand back on hers, because I would rather her look at me all shocked then all sad, but she pulled it away and started ringing it together with her other hand.

"Oh Ash…I…" She bit her lip and glanced back at me, but sighed and looked away once again, defeated, "I think we should be getting to bed."

This time, it was my turn to look away, "Oh. Yeah, I guess it is getting pretty late, huh?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

We started trying to get comfortable; I tried using my hat as a pillow, it didn't help much, but it was better then nothing. I thought I should offer it to Misty to use, but when I looked over, she was already using my jacket as a half pillow half blanket and was settled with her back to me.

"Misty?"

"Yes Ash?"

"…Is how you see me…good?"

She paused for a few moments, "Yes Ash. It's very good."

I smiled and settled with my back to her myself, "I'm really glad to hear that," finding a comfortable position, I closed my eyes and let sleep take me, "Goodnight, Misty."

"Goodnight Ash. Sweet dreams."

* * *

By the time I woke up the next morning, Misty was already awake, munching slowly on the other granola bar. She looked deep n thought, but when she saw me stirring, she smiled widely.

"Morning, sleepy head! Here," she handed me the other half, "have some breakfast!"

"Thanks," I took it and gulped it down, much to Misty's disgust, and sat down next to her, stretching, "What time is it?"

She shrugged, "I'm not sure, not too late though. I would guess maybe seven, eight o'clock at the latest."

I nodded. I guessed we weren't going to talk about the night before at all, and I figured that was for the best. I didn't want to chance saying the wrong thing, and being stuck on this roof for who knows show long with Misty being upset with me again. If she wanted to talk about it, I would let _her_ bring it up.

I put my arms behind my head and leaned back, "You think Brock is gonna come get us down today?"

"Ugh, I sure hope so. I don't see how even_ Brock_, in good conscience, could let us stay up here any longer."

"Maybe if we tell him we're out of food he'll feel pity on us?"

Misty giggled, "Or at least being us something to eat!" She closed her eyes blissfully; "Your mom was going to make cookies today. That sounds absolutely magnificent!"

That reminded me, "I wonder what he could have told Mom?" I contemplated out loud, "Where could he possibly tell her that you and I have been all night?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. Brock is way too clever like that."

I nodded, "I mean," I chuckled, "the only person we both even know who is still in Pallet Town right now is-"

"Well, well, well! Look what mess Ashy-boy has gotten himself in this time?!"

"…Gary."

Great.

* * *

**Haha! Now we're throwing Gary into the mix! Should be fun, Gary is always a fun time. **

**I start work in July, so I'm going to cross my fingers and hopefully get as much finished before then that I can! **

**If you're enjoying, don't forget to review!! **


	6. This could be our one chance

**Sorry sorry sorry!! I meant to get this out there soooo much sooner, but like I said in the last chapter, work started and my free time got taken from me! This is kind of a lame chapter…I wanted to write more, but I wanted to get it up, because I felt bad. SO I hope you enjoy anyway!**

**

* * *

  
**

Gary was grinning up at us with that oh so punchable face of his, looking like he won the lottery. I wondered if I aimed myself correctly, if I could somehow land a flying kick right in his crotch.

That would be _so_ awesome!

Misty on the other hand, didn't seem nearly as angry as I was, "Gary?! What are you doing here?"

Gary crossed his arms and closed his eyes, opening one mockingly up in our direction, "Your friend called to tell me to pretend you two were spending the night at my house, in case your Mom asked me about it," he shrugged haughtily, "Of course, I had to come see if Squinty was kidding me or not, and here you are! Right when I thought you couldn't get any more dense, Ashy boy, you get you and your girlfriend stuck on Grandpa's roof!"

Misty probably sensed my rising anger, and quickly jumped in before I got a chance to try out the Roof-Jump-Dick-Kick.

Awesome name for it, huh? I know.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Misty rolled her eyes, "And yes, Ash is an idiot, we've all known it for a while now. However, we have been trapped up on this roof all night with no food, water or bathrooms, so please help us get down."

"I could do that," Gary smirked, "for a price."

I slapped my forehead with my palm, "Oh no, good grief."

Misty's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What kind of a price?"

"I don't know… I'm not sure if you two want to get down quite badly enough just yet!"

"You've got to be kidding me," I moaned, "Misty, don't encourage him, he's not gonna help us, he's just doing this to taunt us."

"Be quiet, Ash!" She whispered irritably, "This could be our one chance to get down any time soon, and you _will not_ ruin it!"

She crossed her arms and glared right back down at Gary's smug face, "What is it, Gary? Because if you're just screwing with us, then at least give us the benefit of knowing so we can ignore your ugly facade and go on with our lives."

Wow. I had to admit I was impressed. I could fight with Gary, sure, but there was no way I would have the guts to say that kind of thing to him.

"Hmph," Gary turned his nose up and faced his back to us, "Well fine. Maybe I wont even offer you a chance to get down if you're going to be like that."

"Good!" She yelled back, "We don't want your help!"

Oh no, "Uh, Misty…I'm all for not getting help from Gary…but don't we want help from Gary?"

"Not if he's going to be an arrogant, selfish, pigheaded-"

"Hey!" Gary called up from the ground, "I'm still here, you know!"

"Good!" She screamed back, then began yelling louder down at him, "Arrogant! Selfish! Pigheaded-!"

I sighed. As much as I loved seeing Gary getting ripped a new one by Misty, I knew it was time to break this up before Misty and I had to spend the rest of our lives on the roof.

Talk about _me_ screwing everything up!

I didn't want to draw attention to myself, so I stood up quietly, and lightly touched her shoulder to get her attention. She instantly stiffened at my touch, and spun around to look at me with wide eyes.

I felt bad for starling her like that, so I smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Mist, didn't mean to scare ya," I looked at Gary, sighed and looked back up at her, "I know you don't want to get help from Gary, trust me, I don't either! But like you said, it might be the only option."

With one last glance at Gary on the ground below, Misty sighed, "You're right, but if he wants us to do anything embarrassing or ridicules, I'm out."

"Right. Alright, Gary," I called to his irritated expression below, "We're in. What do you want us to do?"

"About time!" He threw his hands up in the air, "All that, and I wasn't even going to make you guys do anything bad!"

Misty rolled her eyes, "Just tell us, Gary."

Gary crossed his arms, and that ever so obnoxious look returned to his obnoxious face, "I'll go get the ladder and let you down…" He paused for dramatic effect.

"Yeah?" We asked in unison.

"…When you share a tiny little kiss with your girlfriend!"

"_WHAT_?!"

* * *

**Yes yes, I'm sorry this chapter was so much crap, I promise the next one will be better…and will move the plot…and be up before Christmas! Anyway, hope you liked, and don't forget to review!**

**-Car**


End file.
